Armáda
The government's policy concerning biological and chemical weaponry. The nation shall never purchase, produce, or store biological or chemical weaponry, for military purposes. Research and development of the technology is permitted. The nation reserves the right to develop, construct and store biological and chemical weapons. The nation shall never develop, purchase or store biological or chemical weaponry. The government's policy concerning theuse of chemical and biological weaponry in warfare. The nation shall never use chemical or biological weaponry in warfare. The nation shall never use chemical or biological weapons in warfare unless another nation uses them first. The nation reserves the right to use chemical or biological weapons in warfare for any reason. The nation can only use Chemical or Biological weapons on non-civilan areas. Civil Defence is the Government's policy on providing shelters to be used in the event of attacks onmajor cities, mainly nuclear attacks and bombing. Every public building is required to feature provisions for Civil Defence and at least 50% of spaces must be allocated to private citizens. The Government makes no provision for Civil Defence. Local authorities are responsible for building and maintaining shelters. Every public building is required to feature provisions for Civil Defence, but there is no requirement for shelters to be open to the public. The Government builds and maintains a network of shelters across the nation. No new buildings may be constructed unless they feature provisions for Civil Defence. The nation's Defence Industry. Defence industries are privately owned and not subsidised. The state owns all defence industries. The state owns national defence industries but these exist alongside privately owned defence industries. Defence industries are privately owned but subsidised by the state. Defence industries are banned. Military Stance on Homosexuality Homosexuality is allowed Homosexuality is not tolerated in the military. The military actively seeks to remove homosexuals from it. Open homosexuality is not tolerated in the military. The military has a "don't ask, don't tell" policy Nation's policy with regards to an intelligence agency. The nation has an intelligence agency that is permitted by law to undertake all types of covert operations in other countries The nation maintains no intelligence agency The nation has an intelligence agency, but it is limited to counterintelligence and surveillance of other countries. The Government's policy towards the useof land mines by the army. The use of land mines is prohibited. The use of land mines is allowed. The use of land mines is allowed but restricted. The Government leaves this to the army to decide upon. Discrimination in the military on race/religious grounds Any adult citizen can serve in the military, discrimination for racial or religious reasons is prohibited Candidates must be of a certain race/religion to be armed or take part in combat. Candidates must be of a certain race/religion to have any place in the military. The government does not interfere with the military over who can serve in it The nation's policy on the separation of the police and the military A civilian police force is in place and the military may be called in to help in serious emergencies. The military acts as a de-facto police force, with powers of arrest. A civilian police force is in place, backed up by the military. A civilian police force is in place and the military is not allowed to play any part in it. Military/National Service All adults upon completion of schooling can be required in times of war to serve a term in the military. All adults upon completion of schooling must serve a term in the military. All adults upon completion of schooling must serve either a term in the military or a lesser paid term of civilian national service, at their option. All adults upon completion of schooling must serve a term of civilian national service. There shall be no mandatory military or civilian national service. All adults upon completion of schooling must serve a term in the military, but can shorten their term/forego it completely by paying a certain amount of money. National Military Policy The nation retains a full time, professional army, navy and air force. The nation retains a part time, professional army, navy and air force as part of a reserve group. The nation retains a volunteer army, navy and air force based on population enrollments. The government assigns military control to local governments The government retains a part time, professional army, navy and air force in alignment with paramilitary groups The government subcontracts semi-military control to private groups. The nation does not maintain any professional or voluntary army, naval or air force The government's policy concerning the use of nuclear weaponry in warfare. The nation shall never use nuclear weapons in warfare unless another nation uses them firs The nation shall never use nuclear weapons in warfare. The nation reserves the right to use nuclear weapons in warfare for any reason. The nation reserves the right to nuclear weapons in retaliation to a nuclear, chemical or biological attack The nation reserves the right to use nuclear weapons if victory is not feasibile by other means The nation reserves the right to use nuclear weapons in retaliation to any attack The nation reserves the right to use nuclear weapons on non-civilian areas. The policy with respect to nuclear weaponry. The nation reserves the right to develop, construct and store nuclear arms. The nation shall never develop, purchase or store nuclear weaponry. The nation shall never purchase, produce, or store nuclear weaponry, for military purposes. Research and development of the technology is permitted. Government Position on Paramilitaries Paramilitaries are illegal and the recognized government may intervene freely to stop any possible activity. Paramilitaries are not officially acknowledged but are allowed to exist. Paramilitaries are allowed but are heavily regulated by the government. Paramilitaries are allowed as part of each political party. Paramilitaries are allowed with full privileges, with the right to intervene when necessary. The government's policy regarding the treatment of prisoners of war. Prisoners of war must be treated well, according to internationally-accepted standards. Prisoners of war are immediately returned to their own government. Prisoners of war are treated according to the national laws of the captor power. Prisoners of war may be mistreated without legal sanction. Prisoners of war are enslaved. Surrendering enemy combatants are summarily executed. The government's policy concerning the export of weapons to other nations. The government must approve all arms sales on a case by case basis. The government allows all arms to be exported freely. The government allows conventional arms to be exported freely. The government allows arms to be sold only to close allies. The government does not allow arms to be exported. Women in the Military Women serve alongside men. Women have no place in the military. Women can only serve in non-battle positions. Women serve in segregated units. Only women can serve in the military.